The 365 Project
by stolenxsanity
Summary: The 365 Project: One drabble a day for an entire year. Pairings, POV's, Genre's and ratings will vary.
1. She's Like the Wind

**The 365 Project  
Day: **1/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
**Part 1 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **I know that I've got a couple of WIP's that need my attention and I will be getting back to them shortly. Right now, though, I wanted to try something out. This idea was inspired by a couple of different things: **Whitlock-Masen** and their 365-day drabble arc piece for FGB, and the 365 Project. That being said, I bring to you my own attempt at forcing my mind back into writers mode with **The 365 Project. **For those who don't know what that is, it's a photography project in where the persons taking part in it take and post one new picture everyday for an entire year. I'm employing that idea with drabbles instead. One new drabble everyday for the next year. The prompts will vary. It could be anything from a photo, to a word, to a song or lyric, or to a line in a movie. The possibilities are limitless. On that same note, the POV's, pairings, and ratings will also vary. It won't be a 365 drabble arc, but some drabbles will be connected while others won't. At the beginning of each piece, I will state whether it's a continuation from the previous one or not, along with the pairing. Other than that, it's an anything goes free for all, and I do hope you join me for the ride. This will be the only author's note throughout the piece unless there's a reason for one in the future. Thanks to **naelany** for pre-reading and beta'ing. Love ya, bb.

* * *

**Pattern**

The grey-white smoke curled around my face languidly as I waited, feet shifting and shuffling from side to side.

This was part of my nightly routine, and had been for the past three months. The impatience I felt as I stood outside her place of employment didn't go away, though, until she was in my arms again.

Fifteen minutes, and she'd be done.

The last of the patrons had already left, only the manager and a few co-workers remained, conversing and cleaning before closing up.

Drawing in another inhale of the poisonous vapors, I let it out slowly and sighed.


	2. I Don't Care Who's Watching

**The 365 Project  
Day: **2/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
**Part 2 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Anticipation**

After two more slow drags of the cigarette, I dropped it to the ground and snuffed it out with the toe of my boot.

I couldn't wait any longer.

It felt like every part of my body was pulled toward her, magnetized in some unexplainable way.

Pushing myself away from the wall I'd been leaning against, I walked toward the diner entrance. My mouth curved up in a smile as I met her gaze through the thick glass.

There was a light in her eyes as she looked at me. It was like the very air around her lit up.


	3. To Ensure Your Happiness

**The 365 Project  
Day: **3/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, JPOV  
**Part 3 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Beguile**

"Jasper," she breathed, grinning widely.

It was hard not to react in kind, even as my eyes darted quickly around the room, taking in her co-workers and their open-mouthed stares.

"Evenin' darlin'," I drawled out as I moved across the space that separated us, stopping mere inches from where she stood. Her arm moved mechanically, wiping down the table with repetitive, and absent minded, strokes.

"Why don't you introduce us to your _friend_, Bella?" The question was innocent enough, but there was an undercurrent of disbelief to it.

"Boyfriend," I corrected, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Bella ducked her head, blushing.


	4. Live While I'm Alive

**The 365 Project  
Day: **4/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, JPOV**  
Part 4 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Posture**

After a moment of almost-quiet, Bella straightened. She nodded her head in a short bobbing motion, as if she were reassuring herself, and turned toward the bottle blonde that had just spoken.

"Lauren," she started, gesturing toward me with one hand, "this is Jasper, my _boyfriend_."

Clearing the last bit of space that separated us, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and let my chin rest on her shoulder.

Her entire body relaxed at the contact, leaning into my chest. She fit perfectly in my arms.

I couldn't help but smile softly as I reveled in her closeness.


	5. You're All I've Ever Wanted

**The 365 Project  
Day: **5/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, JPOV**  
Part 5 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Spite**

"Oh, like I'd really believe _that_." With a roll of her eyes and a sneer to accompany the statement, Lauren resumed cleaning.

My gaze flashed to hers. I was incredulous at her statement as I felt Bella's shoulders slump forward.

Turning her to face me, I captured her mouth with my own and held her body to mine for a moment, showing her with my actions that I didn't care what anyone else had to say.

About her, or about us.

"Don't listen to her," I murmured against Bella's lips as I pulled away.

"We're the only ones that matter."


	6. Think I'd Remember Those Eyes

**The 365 Project  
Day: **6/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 1 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Lift**

The clacking of my heels against the shiny marble tiles were loud as I shuffle-ran toward the elevator. I cursed Alice the entire way for making me wear the ridiculous stilettos that encased my feet.

"_You never know, Bells, you just might meet someone_," she'd insisted with a straight face while pushing me out the door.

"Can you hold that, please?" I called out desperately.

I sighed, relieved, as a hand shot out between the slowly closing doors, allowing me to step through them in time.

"Thank you," I murmured, my breath catching as I met my savior's piercing gaze.


	7. All I Think About Is You

**The 365 Project  
Day: **7/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 2 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Stall**

"You're welcome."

His voice was husky, laced with a hint of a southern drawl that made my knees weak. I stared for a beat longer than necessary, feeling my face flush with my embarrassment.

He was gorgeous.

As my gaze dropped, I couldn't help taking in his body. His perfectly tailored suit made me salivate.

My fingers twitched with the want to touch him. My skin tingled with his mere proximity.

The ding of the elevator drew me from my fantasies. I glanced at the floor number.

He hesitated briefly, smiled, and handed me his business card before stepping out.


	8. You're Still on My Mind

**The 365 Project  
Day: **8/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 3 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Persistent **

A stuttered exhale left my mouth as the doors slid closed behind this man.

I'd been in his presence for all of two minutes, if even that, and all I could think of was doing the most dirty and debauched things to him.

Pressing one palm to my chest, I took a deep breath. The lingering scent of his cologne assaulted my senses immediately.

I whimpered softly.

The thudding of my heart and the throbbing between my thighs were constant, unrelenting.

_I wanted him_.

Lifting the hand that clutched his card, I skimmed over the small text quickly.

_Jasper Whitlock_.


	9. Between What I Wanna Say

**The 365 Project  
Day: **9/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 4 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Chance**

The day passed relatively uneventfully after that. His business card, though, didn't leave my sight.

I read the words repeatedly, memorized the multiple phone numbers, constantly vacillating between calling him and trying to forget him.

By the time I was ready to clock out, I hadn't come any closer to deciding.

It was unnerving to know I'd been affected by the short time we'd spent together, especially since the only words that had passed between us were nothing more than social niceties.

Imagine my surprise when he joined me on the elevator, again, during my descent.

"Evenin'," he greeted, smiling.


	10. Now We Stare Eye to Eye

**The 365 Project  
Day: **10/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 5 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Charm**

I blushed as I looked him over, nodding slightly in greeting.

I hated that I seemed to lose my faculties around him, something that hadn't happened to me since I'd graduated from high school.

There was something about this Jasper Whitlock that made me nervous.

In a good way, though.

The butterflies in my stomach were oddly welcome, which baffled me.

"Somehow I didn't peg you for the quiet type," he continued after a moment of silence, his eyes roaming over my body before meeting my gaze.

The corner of his mouth was turned up into the most delicious smirk.


	11. Plays Aggressive but She Still Shy

**The 365 Project  
Day: **11/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 6 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Invitation**

As we reached the lobby, and the doors slid open, we both continued to stare at each other.

I could get lost in his eyes if I let myself, and I mentally cringed at the thought.

Even though I wanted to do just that.

"Are you getting off?" He questioned, eyebrow arched as he gestured toward the exit.

Mirroring his expression at the obvious innuendo in his words, I shook my head, smiling.

"That depends on you…"

The words rolled off my tongue easily, despite my quickened pulse and the way my skin flushed from head to toe.

He smirked.


	12. Those Little Things You Say

**The 365 Project  
Day: **12/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 7 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Drink**

"We haven't even gone on a first date," Jasper stated after a brief pause. "What kind of a guy do you take me for?"

Laughing softly, I shook my head before exiting the elevator and heading toward the buildings front doors.

I could hear his footsteps half a step behind me and I smiled widely.

"Are you following me?"

The question rolled off my tongue with a teasing lilt as I glanced back at him.

"I am," he confirmed, grinning. "And I think you should join me at the bar down the street."

"Would that be considered a first date?"


	13. Blame it on the Alcohol

**The 365 Project  
Day: **13/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 8 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Bull**

The conversation started off as respectable as our drinks: scotch on the rocks for Jasper, and Mimosa for me.

I was driving, after all.

As the night continued, the innuendos began to flow by way of our alcohol intake.

The correlation between the two wasn't lost on me.

"Another round of Jager Bombs," Jasper ordered, grinning lazily at me.

His eyes held both mischief and desire as the bartender set the drinks down.

"To," he paused, lifting his glass to mine, "Meeting a beautiful girl in an elevator, and subsequently having debauched fantasies about her all day."


	14. Bottoms Up

**The 365 Project  
Day: **14/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 9 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Splutter**

I stared, wide eyed, as Jasper tossed the drink back before slamming the glass on the bar.

He cringed slightly at the taste of the liquor mixed with Red Bull before meeting my gaze.

My own glass was still clutched tightly between my fingers.

"You gonna drink that?" He asked, smirking.

The southern drawl I'd gotten hints of all night was thicker, the sound making me near incoherent.

"I – uh…" Trailing off, I swallowed thickly before glancing down at the dark colored liquid.

Bringing it to my lips, I tilted my head back and let it slide down my throat.


	15. Another Drink & I'm Ready For Action

**The 365 Project  
Day: **15/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 10 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Prompt**

"So you," I started after a moment, fidgeting with the hem of my blouse and hoping he'd understand what it was I wanted to ask.

Tilting his head to the side, Jasper studied me for a moment before grinning widely.

"So I what?" His eyebrow was quirked up, the gesture more of a challenge than anything else.

Picking up the new drink that had miraculously ended up beside my hand, I drank it quickly.

Swallowing whatever nerves remained, I met his penetrating gaze with a matching look.

"So you fantasized about what you wanted to do to me all day?"


	16. Passion & Flame Ignited

**The 365 Project  
Day: **16/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 11 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Revelations**

A heavy silence fell between us once the words were out. It wasn't uncomfortable, though.

Instead, it was filled with an even thicker sexual tension; one that was palpable as we continued to stare at each other.

"I don't just hand out my business card to anyone," he finally responded, an amused lilt to his voice.

Despite his lack of answer, and my lack of mental coherency, I could read between the lines well enough. It didn't take a much to discern what it was he wasn't saying.

That was all the provocation I needed.

"You wanna get outta here?"


	17. There Ain't No One There to Interrupt

**The 365 Project  
Day: **17/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 12 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Late posts are what happens when the internet keeps going out. My apologies. :|

* * *

**Taxi**

We stumbled out into the cool Seattle air.

Our arms were tangled around each other like we were old friends.

I could feel the heat of Jasper's palm through the fabric of my top, burning into my lower back before sneaking beneath it.

The touch was welcome. A soft moan fell from my slightly parted lips.

"Your place or mine?" He asked, head ducked down.

His mouth was right beside my ear.

"Doesn't matter."

My response was nothing more than a breath of air forming barely coherent words.

Chuckling softly, he separated his body from mine to hail a cab.


	18. He's Like a Curse, He's Like a Drug

**The 365 Project  
Day: **18/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 13 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Luxurious**

The ride to his apartment was a flurry of heated kisses as our hands wandered over each other brazenly.

I didn't even care about the driver.

All that mattered was Jasper's lips on mine, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, and the way his fingers stroked the skin at my waist.

It felt like I was on fire, burning in the most delicious way.

We tumbled from the backseat as the car stopped and Jasper tossed the fare through the window quickly, without bothering to count it.

My back was pressed against the nearest wall a moment later.


	19. Can't Nobody Do Your Body Like This

**The 365 Project  
Day: **19/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 14 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Sorry again for the slight lateness. You'll get two today.

* * *

**Loft**

Getting inside and up the stairs was no small feat but we managed without incident.

The sounds that fell from my mouth couldn't be contained once we were sequestered away behind closed doors.

He smirked in response, his hands gripping my ass as he lifted me from the floor.

"_God_," I breathed out as I clung to him.

"I don't think," he finally started after a moment, fingers brushing along my bare legs as he shifted my skirt higher. "That God is here right now."

Whimpering at his words, I pulled him closer, and captured his mouth with my own.


	20. She Like the Way I Touch Her

**The 365 Project  
Day: **20/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 15 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Sorry again for the slight lateness. You'll _really_ get two today. Yesterday was kind of a difficult one for me.

* * *

**Tease **

With his hands firmly on my ass, and his mouth moving across my neck – nipping, licking and sucking at sporadic intervals – we made our way toward the back of his loft.

"Been thinkin' about this all day," he murmured into the wet flesh while simultaneously shifting my body against his own.

I moaned at the words, and the friction. My hands grasped at his hair, tugging his face to mine.

"Stop thinking, start doing," I demanded, before crushing our lips together. I moved purposely against him, tightening my legs around his waist as I did so.

"As you wish, darlin'."


	21. Strip Me, Strip It All Away

**The 365 Project  
Day: **21/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 16 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Discard **

As soon as we reached the bedroom, I slid down his body, making sure to press myself against him completely as I did so.

The groan that fell from his mouth, and the way his eyes rolled back in his head, made me smirk.

His hands were all over me then, sliding under my top and pulling it off before doing the same with the skirt I wore.

I reciprocated, throwing the articles of clothing to the side as quickly as possible.

I wanted, no _needed_, him.

On top of me, beneath me, or behind me.

Skin to skin.

Now.


	22. Waitin', So Impatient

**The 365 Project  
Day: **22/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 17 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Need **

I backed away from him as I unhooked my bra, letting it dangle from one finger before dropping it to the floor.

As my knees hit the mattress, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of the barely there scrap of lace and slid it down quickly.

All the while, my gaze remained focused on Jasper, taking in his body. My mouth watered at just the sight of him, and his obvious arousal.

Sitting, I scooted back into the middle of the mattress and beckoned him over with a crooked finger.

His eyes were hungry as he stalked toward me.


	23. Strike a Match, Catch Fire

**The 365 Project  
Day: **23/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 18 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Ignite**

The bed dipped as Jasper kneeled at the end, his gaze moving slowly over me.

It felt like my entire body was on fire, set alight by the look in his eyes alone.

My chest heaved with every breath I took as he crawled up. His arms were braced on either side of my shoulders, lips pressing along every inch of bare skin they could find.

Threading my fingers through his hair, I held him in place. The air around us was littered with the sounds of my approval of his actions.

I felt, rather than heard, him chuckle softly.


	24. I Been Waiting For This For So Long

**The 365 Project  
Day: **24/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 19 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **It's still the 24th in Hawai'i. :|

* * *

**Linger **

His hands slid over my waist and down to my hips, gripping them tightly.

The pressure was perfect – not too much or too little, but just right.

A whimpering-moan left my lips as Jasper nudged my legs even further apart, fitting himself between them and pushing against me.

He felt fucking perfect – all hot and hard and _right there_.

My legs immediately wound themselves around his waist, heels digging into his ass as I pushed him forward – _closer_.

He stared down at me, eyes hooded with lust and inebriation and shifted slightly, teasingly.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded.


	25. Don't Be Afraid to Lose Control

**The 365 Project  
Day: **25/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 20 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Forward **

I shifted, lifting myself up on one elbow and extended the other arm. My palm curled around his shoulder, tugging him down.

Our mouths met, tongues twisting and sliding along each other frenetically.

Our chests were pressed together.

Every staggered breath was shared.

My nails dug into his back as he moved, nipping at my jaw line. Moans fell from my lips, the sounds interspersed with the words he'd wanted to hear.

"_God_… _fuck me_," I begged, desperate to have him inside me.

"With pleasure," he responded, smirking as he pulled away briefly.

I whimpered at the loss of contact.


	26. She's Watching Him With Those Eyes

**The 365 Project  
Day: **26/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 21 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Greedy **

My fingers trailed between my breasts and down my abdomen. Soft strokes replaced by firmer ones the closer they got to the apex of my thighs.

Jasper's gaze traced a familiar path as he blindly tore open the condom wrapper.

I watched as he unrolled the latex barrier over himself, stroking and gripping as a groan tore from his chest when I felt wet flesh.

He covered my body once more, nudging my hand out of the way as he positioned himself right _there_.

Right where I _wanted_ him to be.

In one smooth thrust, he was inside of me.


	27. Give You All of Me

**The 365 Project  
Day: **27/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 22 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Cascade**

Rivulets of sweat ran over Jasper's taut muscles, evidence of his physical exertion.

Gripping his back, fingernails digging into skin and muscle, I met him thrust for thrust.

"_Fuck_," I groaned, my hands sliding over his shoulders.

"_Harder…" _

Trailing off, my back arched off the bed as he complied with my command. He fit one hand beneath me, pressing my chest to his.

His fingers tangled in my hair that tumbled down my back, tugging sharply.

A litany of moans, whimpers, and half-formed sentences fell from my lips at the way he manipulated my body, bending it to his will.


	28. Touch is So Magic

**The 365 Project  
Day: **28/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 23 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Pinnacle **

Time had ceased to exist in my perfect little bubble of unadulterated bliss.

The feel of Jasper above me, around me, and inside me was all I could focus on.

"_Fuck… Bella…" _

His movements became erratic and his grip on my hips grew tighter – almost possessive.

I moaned at the mere thought of the bruises I knew would be there later.

Shifting, I lifted my legs higher, holding him in a vice-like grip between my thighs.

"Right _there_…" I ground out as I pulled Jasper's face to my own.

Our cries of pleasure were muffled, released into each other's mouth.


	29. So Don't Let Go of Me Now

**The 365 Project  
Day: **29/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 24 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Attention **

With still tangled limbs, I readjusted to a more comfortable position. One leg was draped over Jasper's hip and the other was between his knees.

We both wore exhausted, but sated grins – just as much an after effect of our _activities_ in bed as it was of our earlier drinking.

His fingers traced random circles on my arm, the touch causing a slight shiver to roll through my body.

It was unexpected, but pleasant.

Without a second thought, I buried my face in his bare chest, inhaling the scent of sweat, sex, liquor and _Jasper_.

His arm tightened around me.


	30. Tell Me Why You Leavin'

**The 365 Project  
Day: **30/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 25 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Hesitation **

More time passed, the only sounds in the room that of our rapidly slowing breaths and the soft rustle of sheets.

"I should go."

The words were heavy on my tongue, even before I spoke them, but it seemed necessary.

We weren't a couple.

This wasn't a relationship.

I didn't know the rules of one-night stands, but I was pretty sure that it didn't allow for sleepovers, especially when the person was someone you'd just met.

And the coupling was aided by significant amounts of liquor.

Sitting up, my eyes darted around the room in search of my discarded clothes.


	31. Lay, Lady, Lay

**The 365 Project  
Day: **31/365**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Bella, BPOV**  
Part 26 of Arc - el fin  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Question **

"Stay?"

I started at the single word, turning my head slowly to look at Jasper.

A lazy grin had taken over his face, and his finger ran along the inside of my forearm, down to my wrist before he picked the hand up and tugged me down.

"The outside world isn't going anywhere," he continued after a moment, shifting to his side so he could look at me.

Before I'd had a chance to contemplate his request, I found myself nodding and settling back into the mass of bedding beneath me.

"Besides, we have an entire weekend ahead of us."


	32. Feelings That You Don't Wanna Fight

**The 365 Project  
Day: **32/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 1 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Secret **

My eyes were focused on her lips, and tongue, and the way they slid over my _very_ hard, _very_ slick cock.

Her gaze was locked on mine as she took me in, inch by delicious inch.

Grunting, I gripped her hair tighter, tugging a little. My hips thrust forward of their own accord.

The way her mouth quirked up into a smirk, even as she swallowed around me, finally did me in.

"Fuck, Bella…" I groaned loudly, my words trailing off as I came hard down her throat.

In that moment, it didn't matter that I was a married man.


	33. Let Me Go

**The 365 Project  
Day: **33/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 2 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **I am very forgetful and thought I posted this already. Sorry! Part 3 later today!

* * *

**Dismissal **

We remained like that for a few moments longer. Bella was on her knees in front of me while I stood with my back to the wall and my pants around my ankles.

My breath came out in sharp gasps as the blissful euphoria receded and reality sunk back in to my post-orgasm addled brain.

"That was–"

I was cut off by the soft sound of her laughter and fingernails scraping over my abdomen as she stood.

"Amazing as always," she finished for me, lips meeting the corner of my mouth.

"But you should go home."

I nodded quietly.


	34. Sometimes I Wonder Why

**The 365 Project  
Day: **34/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 3 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Ring **

She moved through the space, and I recognized the slight slump in her shoulders for what it was.

I'd been doing this to her for years, and she was always more than willing to play by my rules.

"_I'll take whatever I can get_," she'd said.

As the wedding band on my finger glinted inconspicuously in the light, I sighed.

I couldn't have the girl I wanted because the girl that wanted me managed to trick me into marrying her.

A pregnancy was something I couldn't walk away from, even at seventeen.

Dressing quickly, I gave her one last kiss.


	35. We Are All Just Prisoners Here

**The 365 Project  
Day: **35/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 4 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Sly **

The drive home was one of quiet contemplation.

With each passing mile, I was reminded of how much I'd come to resent my life, and the woman I'd married out of obligation.

My fingers tapped out a discordant beat on the steering wheel as I remembered all that had transpired, and how it all led to a marriage I had never been happy with.

Tanya had reassured me repeatedly the night she'd gotten pregnant that she was on the pill, and I didn't need a condom.

In my drunken stupor, I'd believed her.

Regret was a bitter pill to swallow.


	36. Spent His Whole Life Trying to Forget

**The 365 Project  
Day: **36/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 5 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Cold **

My arrival home was marked by no one. The house was completely empty, just as I expected it to be.

I paused in the foyer, my eyes taking in everything that surrounded me.

It was a stark contrast to the kind of home environment that I'd been raised in.

It reminded me of a hospital.

There was nothing in plain sight that would suggest a child lived in the house at all – not a single thing was out of place.

Shaking my head, I continued on to my office and collapsed onto the rolling chair and folded in on myself.


	37. Sound Like Broken Records

**The 365 Project  
Day: **37/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 6 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Rote **

As the hours passed, I whiled away the time with the monotonous day to day tasks that I had.

Everything was routine, stuff that I could do in my sleep if I wanted to.

At least that's what it felt like.

Where my mornings were spent with Bella, the remainder of the day was devoted to work.

After all, someone needed to pay for the lavish life that Tanya insisted on living. Her own contributions were questionable at best.

By mid-afternoon, I was restless and weary.

Instead of taking a much needed nap, though, I was on the road again.


	38. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes

**The 365 Project  
Day: **38/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 7 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Still the 7th here. :/

* * *

**Yearn **

Over the next few weeks, the situation I had gotten myself into began to feel much more desolate.

While I didn't resent our daughter, I did resent the fact that I couldn't get out of this marriage.

Tanya had made sure of that time and again. Every threat I'd made to leave her had been met with truths I'd have been better off never knowing.

Desire for freedom was my constant companion.

I pored over legal texts, and sought advice from out of the way attorneys that had dealt with similar cases.

There had to be something I could do.


	39. Feed Me Fables From Your Hand

**The 365 Project  
Day: **39/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 8 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Memories **

There were moments in my life that, good or bad, I would never forget.

The day that I found out _my_ daughter wasn't biologically _mine_, though, topped the list of things I could have lived without ever knowing.

My demand for a divorce had been met with the most effective threat Tanya could come up with.

"_If you leave, you'll never see Kate again._"

I'd scoffed and rolled my eyes, telling her that I'd petition for full custody.

Instead of the concession I'd hoped for, all I got was a sardonic laugh as Tanya walked off.

"_She isn't even yours…_"


	40. I Wonder Why

**The 365 Project  
Day: **40/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 9 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **–verb (used with object) 1. to pull apart or in pieces by force, especially so as to leave ragged or irregular edges.

* * *

**Tears **

For all the hate and venom Tanya spewed, and the ice cold heart she was known for, those were the last words I'd ever expected to hear.

It hadn't escaped my notice that Kate looked more like her mother than me.

She was the spitting image of Tanya, with only a few minor exceptions. Her nose and the shape of her lips weren't physical traits she'd inherited from either of us – or from either of our families.

Something I'd been too blind to see.

Tracing Katie's image in the picture frame, I felt the cracks in my heart splintering again.


	41. It is Breakin' Me Down

**The 365 Project  
Day: **41/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 10 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Options **

My mind wandered as I thumbed through the stack of papers on my desk.

Even though I knew I needed to focus on my own work, that was the absolute last thing I wanted to think of.

I'd spent the latter half of the morning on the phone with the attorney I had on retainer, listening to him explain my rights.

On paper, they were the exact same rights that Tanya had. I could file for full custody like I'd threatened and hope that her manipulative ways worked in my favor.

Sighing, I rubbed my tired eyes.

In reality, though…


	42. She Was Daddy's Little Girl

**The 365 Project  
Day: **42/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 11 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, spent all yesterday alternating between throwing up and sleeping.

* * *

**Dark **

Time got away from me and, before I knew it, the front door opening and closing drew my attention.

A quick glance out the window alerted me to how late it had gotten while I'd been lost in my thoughts.

Packing everything away quickly, I smiled at the sound of running footsteps and girlish giggles that met my ears.

I was barely prepared for the impact Katie's small body made with my legs as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey Katie Bug," I greeted, lifting her from her feet and planting a kiss on the top of her head.


	43. The Warmth of Your Smile

**The 365 Project  
Day: **43/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 12 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Bright**

I smiled at her wide, toothless grin, her dimples, and the way her eyes lit up before glancing toward the doorway.

"Tanya called a couple hours ago," Rose started, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "She said your phone was going straight to voicemail and asked if Emmett or I could pick Katie up from the after-school program."

Arching an eyebrow at her words, I nodded and thanked her; unable to stop from rolling my eyes as she waved it off.

"Did she get anything to eat yet?" I asked, already moving toward the kitchen, flipping on the lights as we went.


	44. Fill My Life With Laughter

**The 365 Project  
Day: **44/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 13 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Kids are sick. I am sick. Everyone's sick. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chocolate **

"I had a cupcake," Kate murmured into my shoulder, stifling a soft yawn. "It was our snack today."

Shaking my head, I suppressed a chuckle and set her down on the countertop.

"That doesn't count."

My chastisement was playful and she huffed, shoulders lifting and falling exaggeratedly.

"But I don't want to eat anything else," she responded after a moment, turning her pleading, puppy dog eyes on Rose.

"Tell him I don't need to," she begged, pouting slightly.

Rose laughed at the gesture before walking over and brushing Katie's hair from her face.

"Don't drag me into this," she stated.


	45. At the End of the Day

**The 365 Project  
Day: **45/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 14 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Kids are sick. I am sick. Everyone's sick. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Alone **

Even as Rose spoke to Katie, her eyes continued to flicker to me. I could tell that she needed to tell me something, and I dreaded whatever it was.

Conversations that couldn't be had in front of my daughter never ended well.

Reticent to prolong the torture any longer, I shooed Kate off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed before turning to Rose.

One eyebrow was quirked up as our gazes met, and a soft, tired sigh fell from her mouth.

Gesturing to the table, I waited for her to take a seat before following suit.


	46. No Love Lost, No Love Found

**The 365 Project  
Day: **46/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 15 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Still sick. Sicker actually. Fun times.

* * *

**Trepidation **

My heart was in my throat as we sat across from each other, the silence between us growing unbearably tense.

I had no idea what it was that Rose wanted to tell me, but a weight had settled in the pit of my stomach at the prospect of even more bad news.

She and Emmett knew the truth about Katie's paternity.

Neither of them had ever trusted Tanya but once their suspicions about her had been confirmed, they'd become overly protective.

"Will you please say _something_?" I pleaded, desperation lacing my voice.

Sighing, she brushed her hair back and nodded.


	47. Should've Known You Was Trouble

**The 365 Project  
Day: **47/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 16 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Still sick. Sicker actually. Fun times. .

* * *

**Morals **

"When Tanya called earlier it sounded like she was out with another guy," she started, her fingers fidgeting with the placemat.

"I know that you haven't exactly been faithful to her either, Edward, but I understand why."

Her eyes held nothing but sympathy as she met my gaze.

"I'm not saying that I agree with it, but considering the circumstances of your relationship with her, I'm not going to judge you over that either."

Swallowing thickly, I nodded in acknowledgment of her words.

"Anyway," she continued, "as I was driving to the school to pick Katie up, I saw her…"


	48. In the Aftermath of the Destructive Path

**The 365 Project  
Day: **48/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 17 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Still sick. Sicker actually. Fun times.

* * *

**Possibilities **

There was no pain or anger at the possibility that my wife was cheating on me. After all, I'd been doing the same thing for longer than I cared to admit to.

I could hear Rose as she continued to speak, telling me of the guy that Tanya had been spotted with.

Her voice was nothing but a dull buzz in the background, though.

My thoughts were focused on what getting proof of Tanya's infidelities could mean for my case against her.

"Edward," Rose's fingers snapped in front of my face. "Don't get ahead of yourself, we still need proof."


	49. Trying Hard to Make it Right

**The 365 Project  
Day: **49/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 18 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Plot **

Rose left soon after with promises that she'd keep her eyes and ears open for me.

For some reason that none of us could quite figure out, Tanya trusted her and always had even though my sister-in-law had never made a secret of her distaste for my wife.

For once, I wasn't questioning or dwelling on it.

Instead, I made sure that Katie was in bed and asleep before returning to my office.

My planning had taken an entirely new direction. I researched and took notes well into the early morning hours.

At three, I finally called it a night.


	50. I Don't Want Reality

**The 365 Project  
Day: **50/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 19 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Real life seems to be evening out, finally, so expect daily update again soon!

* * *

**Long **

After the conversation with Rose about Tanya's possible infidelities, it felt like I was trapped in a never ending cycle of monotony.

Wake up. Make breakfast. Take Katie to school. Visit Bella. Get home and work. Eat lunch. Pick Katie up. Cook dinner. Sleep.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Every day was the same as it had always been, but there was a heady sort of anticipation that coursed through me.

The cycle was exhausting, and the façade was wearing. Somehow, though, I knew it was coming to an end.

I didn't know when, where or how, but I could feel it.


	51. Out of My Life

**The 365 Project  
Day: **51/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 20 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Alcohol  
**

It took a month for Rose to procure the necessary information from Tanya.

All it took was a few shots of tequila, and well-timed questions, for the confessions to start flowing.

Every inquiry was met was girlish giggles and secretive whispers.

She'd been secretly seeing him for years.

I'd been too blinded by my own guilt, and desire to get away from her, to notice.

The day Rose relayed the, thankfully, recorded conversation to me was the same day I officially filed for divorce.

Tanya was livid when the paperwork was delivered, expecting me to cave like I always had.


	52. You're a Knife, Sharp and Deadly

**The 365 Project  
Day: **52/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 21 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Fact **

True to form, Tanya fought me every step of the way despite the irrefutable evidence presented against her.

I'd expected it.

She wouldn't have been the woman I'd married otherwise: vindictive and manipulative right down to the bitter end.

Throughout the course of the legal proceedings, more truths came out.

For the most part, none of it bothered me. I was far from an innocent party, a fact that was also brought to light.

Finding out who had fathered Katie, though, was a hit I hadn't seen coming.

_Mike_.

He'd known all along and had allowed the charade to continue.


	53. It's Over and Done

**The 365 Project  
Day: **53/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 22 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Finished **

After what felt like a lifetime of court proceedings and extensive arguments about everything under the sun, the final papers were signed, sealed and delivered.

I was a divorcee.

Custody was split evenly.

Katie would spend six months out of the year with me, and the other six with Tanya.

The material possessions we both owned I had been ready to give up easily, and without fight.

My lawyer, though, had other plans.

Along with shared custody of Katie, all of our possessions were divided between us as equally as possible.

I didn't care.

I'd gotten what I'd wanted most.


	54. Then the Hatred Manifest

**The 365 Project  
Day: **54/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 23 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Celebrate **

It took a few weeks for my life to even out to something even close to resembling normal once everything was said and done.

Telling my parents, extended family and friends what had happened was at the top of my short list of things to do.

For the most part, the news was accepted with an air of relief.

I hadn't realized just how many people didn't like Tanya until that chapter of my life came to an end.

This point was driven home when Rose and my mother conspired with each other to have some kind of a get-together.


	55. Hold On to Myself & Don't Look Back

**The 365 Project  
Day: **55/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 24 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Fresh **

Even though I would have loved to have fallen straight into Bella's arms, I owed it to the both of us to get my life together first.

Thankfully, she'd understood.

We still saw each other, of course.

But, we were no longer confined to liaisons behind closed doors, locked away like the dirty little secret it had been.

Coffee dates turned into lunch date, which became dinner dates.

I was courting her like I should have been all along.

While some saw it as a step backwards, she appreciated the effort.

It was time to make things right for us.


	56. Everything Looks Perfect From Far Away

**The 365 Project  
Day: **56/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 25 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Point **

"How long do you think you're going to be _trying to make things right_?"

Rose's question caught me off-guard and I startled slightly in my seat before turning to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

She huffed and crossed the room to sit in the chair across from my desk, fingers tapping the lacquered wood in an off-beat rhythm.

"Exactly what I asked," she continued, eyes narrowed.

"You and Bella have been _taking things slow_ for almost a year now and while I can completely grasp why, the rules in this situation are a little different."


	57. Look Back & See How Far We've Come

**The 365 Project  
Day: **57/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 26 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Action **

A few more days passed with Rose's words running on a constant loop through my head.

She was right, and I knew that she was, but I'd spent the past months trying to focus on my role as a father that I'd been unaware of how much time had gone by.

So, the planning began.

Bella wasn't the type that needed extravagant surprises, or grand gestures but, after all that she'd put up with from me, she definitely deserved them.

It didn't take long to put the plans that I'd concocted into motion.

I could only hope she'd be receptive.


	58. You Look Wonderful Tonight

**The 365 Project  
Day: **58/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 27 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Awe **

Inhaling deeply, I knocked on Bella's front door, knowing that I could have just as easily let myself in.

I wanted to this right, though.

We'd spent so much time going about things backwards. She deserved so much more than I'd given her in the past, regardless of how accepting she'd been of the circumstances.

The sound of her heels click-clacking across the hardwood pulled me from my thoughts.

I gasped as the door swung open, taking her in appreciatively.

She was stunning, perfection in its purest form.

I was an absolute fool for her.

"Hey," she murmured, grinning widely.


	59. One Look in Your Eyes

**The 365 Project  
Day: **59/365**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella, EPOV**  
Part 28 of Arc**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**Uncertain **

Walking hand in hand into the restaurant was, for lack of a better term, freeing.

It hadn't fully hit me until that very moment that we could do that without cause for concern, or feeling guilty about it.

This wasn't the first time we'd been out publicly since my divorce. It was, however, the first time that we were acknowledging being more than just friends to anyone outside of our families.

I grinned as we were seated, taking in the cautious but happy expression on her face as she looked around.

"What's going on?" She finally asked, meeting my gaze.


End file.
